Westgate Chapbooks
From the 'Wizards of Westgate' Chapbook, sold weekly, with holiday specials. Largely publishes stories of magic, arcane gossip. Is more likely to be truthful than the 'Magical Digest' which is completely fabricated. Is usually no more than six pages long and has four or five contributors. Has a regular section on page four called 'Who Watches the Watchmen? Me!' and updates those that are interested with what is happening in the city watch in regards to magic. '' New recruits spotted in the DAW (Day Air Watch); by Modrick Templeman Our old favourite Dresdelle was spotted winging about with two newcomers today! I spotted them from the office window this morning then got a slightly closer look as they took their lunch on West Sea Tower. It has been a whole month that the DAW has been down to one man, and there had been a great deal of speculation between us 'rubber necks' whether, after the famous 'Immolation of Haddock Street' they would ever get anyone to fill the ranks. While the Night Air Watch stands firm with its current three members, their adventures oft reported in this very chapbook the (generally) safer DAW has been officially down to one man (although D's old friend Jendins occasionally helps) One presumes the new recruits are aware what happened to the last two? For the benefit of readers who may not know or who may have forgotten, last month, at dawn, a red dragon attacked from the south and fried to a crisp the wizard Medregal and the sorcerer Haggis, raining barbecued bits down onto the cobbles of Haddock Street much to the edification of the hungry dogs that bide there. Dresedelle herself barely survived the attack and the NAW had to be summoned to bolster the defences and see off the foul beast. And so to the newcomers. The first appears to be a young man, dressed modestly but with a noble air. A reliable source informed me is his from 'out west' (Sword Coast) and goes by the name of Razzle Thunderbolt. He flies on magical black leathery wings marking him out to be a Warlock to experts such as myself. The second flier at first I thought was his pet eagle, but when it was heard to speak I reappraised this assessment. From my source I deduced this was most likely a druid, using her Wild Shape powers to turn into a suitable avian. Her name is Rizolde and hails from Chult. Together with Dresdelle they were seen to patrol the air above the city for most of the day. What does this all mean? We can only guess at, at this time. Dresedelle joined the Watch during the highly suspicious 'Magpie Affair' and as we know, is doing community service. What has educed these two to join her? And indeed a Warlock and a Druid are strange companions, if they are so, to be accepted into the watch at all. Have they been hired as mercenaries to plug the gap in the day watch or are they being coerced in some way? Have they their own nefarious scheme that involves gaining the trust of the city in some way, only to reveal their true dasterdly nature when our guards are down? Your intrepid reporter will endeavour to find out and let you, the beloved readers, know all! Don't miss next weeks chapbook, a bargain at only 2 cp! '' Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Westgate Category:Westgate Adventure Category:Westgate Watch